


Once in a Lifetime

by uwu_tbh



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: First Person, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22007872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwu_tbh/pseuds/uwu_tbh
Summary: Yohane finds herself living in a shotgun shack, and she finds herself in another part of the world, and she finds herself behind the wheel of a large automobile.
Relationships: Sakurauchi Riko/Tsushima Yoshiko
Kudos: 9





	Once in a Lifetime

I wake up, everything around me is completely blank, above me there's some kind of skybox, entirely black. I'm not even in my bed, I'm floating. I try not to breathe, because I don't know if the "air" here is toxic, after some minutes I realise I should be asfixiating, but I'm not. I quickly realise I don't even need to breathe.  
I wish I have a mirror, and suddenly there's one in my right hand. I see myself on it, I look just as always. My hairbun is a little bigger. I notice the wings I dropped when I fell down to Earth were back. A white one and a black one, just like before. I try them out, and it feels like it's the first time. I fly for some minutes and then land. The exact spot I land at starts to break, and then the whole blank floor destroy itself, leaving only a ton of particles floating in a black background. I do not like how it looks. Suddenly, all these particles start crashing one with another, they create, they destroy, they get together and they get away from each other. I like it, this pure chaos pleases me a lot. All these particles start joining together and form some giant structures, however they keep doing the same, crashing with each other, destroying and creating.  
Explosions, gas, and some elements were enough to bring life to this boring dark place, small light sources started appearing here and there, and beyond. Soon, seeing giant rocks gathering and floathing around them was really common. It was fun, but I guess this chaos had to end, I just wish it lasted longer. After that, order, everything had a place, a way to be, its rules.  
After some minutes of waiting, I noticed these rules and this order became different for every single big rock here. I wanted to test something, I wished there to be a single creature in every rock. I had mixed thoughts of this creature, Chika and Ruby. What I got was pretty weird, but I liked it. It was small, it was dumb, it could make no choice on its own. But as a way to prove myself I am a fair and merciful angel, I made him extremely adaptable. There was a little variable factor for this game. Some rocks had Oxygen and Hydrogen, some didn't. Some were too close to their light sources, some were too far away.  
In a matter of hours, some of these creatures were completely vanished from the rocks they were inhabitating, some, on the other hand, became really strong, split into a lot of other creatures, each with their own special cualities. However, there were exceptions, sometimes a rock would be destroyed by other, the small beings inhabitating it would "die", as they're not alive, but they're not dead either. They became one with the small particles left outside the rocks, in what I call space. Sometimes they would enter another big rock by air, or inside a small rock that happens to crash into the big one. They would cause weird phenomena in other creatures' bodies, ocassionating malfunctioning and illness, rendering them useless at most, less effective at minimum. I didn't wish for this to happen, but then again, I left it to causality.  
I could sense all these creatures, being born, growing up, dying, I see all their cultures at once. Chaos was always there, little fights, duels, wars. Sometimes a group of creatures completely destroyed another one, sometimes factions would agree on stop fighting, sometimes they just fought with their stones and their sticks until they got tired, and then they just left. But some of these creatures stopped being just beasts, they started thinking. They developed new weapons, stronger bonds, a way to grow plants from other plants in order to get food from them. It was only a matter of time for all the different variants of thinking creatures in all the giant rocks to start building big cities, and make a complex organization. And so, I decided to create other kind of creatures, being just like me, but infinitely smaller, capable of understanding their languages, their ways to think, their history, their costumes. I sent them all to every single giant rock with thinking beings, to talk them about me, the one who created them, about the way I want them to live, how I want them to behave, so they can reach me at the end of their lives. I came with a name that can be pronounced in any existing language: Yohane.  
It's fun to watch, but I feel alone. It's boring just to watch and then forget, it's boring not to talk with anyone about everything, because there's no one who can call themself my equal. I wish there to be someone equal to me, but who doesn't think or look the way I do. A white light appears, it takes the form of a human being. hair starts growing from it, along with other characteristics. Finally, a tunic grows from the recently formed body. It's Riko, or so I think. It looks like her. She started talking about this and that, about the universe, asking me a lot of questions. I didn't like it at first, she was being too polite, like she wasn't my equal.  
She asks me to look at every big rock I've sent my heralds to. She insists on calling them "planets", they're quite misshapen, so I don't know where "planet" comes from but I guess that's okay. I do as she asks me to, and I see all of these stupid creatures have misunderstood what I wanted. They've interpreted all my commandments the wrong way, and the worst thing about it it's that there's more that one interpretation per planet, vastly variating from group to group. They even changed my name whilst their languages evolved. They called me Yohe, Ginhe, Loxan... **I DON'T LIKE THIS! I DON'T WANT THEY TO THINK THEY CAN DISOBEY ME!**  
Riko looks at my as I get angrier. She know what's happening. She asks me why, why can't I let them live by their own meanings, why can't I let them believe in whatever they want. No, she doesn't understand. She never created something, she never watched that something grow up, she never watched that something become superior to its brothers. She doesn't know what it feels to have your work recognized.  
I send more small heralds, I want these fake believers to destroy each other. They do. They go against their own brothers with swords, spears, pikes, shields... They destroy and consume just because the other ones don't match their faith and beliefs. Eventually one of them wins, but the reducts keep fighting for their fake beliefs. It's like they enjoy hurting and killing. Is this what they developed thinking for?  
Riko watches in fear, she doesn't like it at all. I see her face. She doesn't want me near her. She knows I'm ejoying this chaos, she's afraid. For once, for the first time ever, I ask something to her.   
_"Do you think I'm cruel?"_  
She doesn't answer. She just keeps looking. As if I care. I keep trying to talk with her, but she just doesn't reply. I keep watching all these small and stupid beings fighting each other. Sooner or later, in every planet there's a religion that gets over the others and proclaims itself the real one. Sometimes they would let other religions be, sometimes they slaughter them all. Sometimes they let technology developtment and knowledge go, and even fund it, sometimes they say it's against the will of a "god". It's funny, most of them think there is a good one and an evil one.  
I could have done something to end this madness, but I didn't. I could have shown myself and talk about a "real" religion if I wanted to be praised, but I didn't. That's what she said. She took her own wings away on purpose, she split into an infinite amount of small herselves and she went to every single planet. Last thing I felt about her, about **MY** Riko, was how she was losing her status as my equal, blending with all those other inferior creatures. Afterwards, I couldn't differenciate her from them. She was with me for only some hours, but I felt like it was centuries.  
Just after she left, I started feeling weak. Was it because of her? One of my kind could not be bothered by the same things as those creatures. But why, why am I feeling so weak? Then I hear it. In all those planets, there's been someone who started talking about there not being a superior being, saying they didn't owe their lifes to me. I tried sending heralds, but it didn't work. I equiped them with my own powers, things they could call "miracles" but all these creatures said it was "science". What the heck is even a science?  
Sooner or later, they started to forget there was someone above them. I don't even care how they call me, but as long as they recognize I exist in one way or another, I'll exist. But they are building their own moral, their own rules, their own manners, without needing a superior being. I feel weak. Do I even exist?  
I feel my wings falling again. I'm falling too. I'm falling down to all planets. I start to losing everything I used to be. I can't create, I can't wish. I'm born from a woman, I breathe and think and live the same way these people do without needing a god.  
That was the last thing I could think by myself.  
...  
"You know Riko, sometimes I dream of you and me..."  
"Huh? How's that, you dirty Yoshiko-chan?"  
"IT'S YOHANE! And it's not like that you dumb. I dream we're both some kind of gods, we've known each other for centuries, but then, you leave and become a human, and I'm left alone... And then I always wake up, heh"  
"That's kinda ridiculous you know? Hey, can you give me the hairbrush for Laelaps?"  
"Sure, anyway I was just saying, maybe we're destined to meet."  
"Just give me the hairbrush, he's gonna get dirty again!"  
"Alright, here it is."  
We kept cleaning this dog we found, but I noticed a feather falling off Riko's shoulder. Probably it's something Laelaps brought, heh.  
I don't know why but I feel like I knew her before. Bleh, who cares.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this, pardon its poor writing and lack of sense, I wrote it in less than six hours. I'm pretty sure making a Doom map takes more than that.


End file.
